Especial Navidad: Nicomaki
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Como siempre Maki esperaba ansiosamente a Santa, unos tipos randoms se burlan de ella y en ese preciso momento Nico decide poner manos a la obra


Eran las vísperas de Navidad, las musas estaban reunidas todas en la casa de Maki… Todas actuaban como subnormales (Honoka y Rin eran ese concepto) viendo como si nunca habían visto algo, el lujoso piano, los ventiladoes, la chimenea, la sala, posible templo tipo fantasía sexual de dicha idol (La cual no diré el nombre).

El par de retardadas miraba detenidamente la chimenea mientras se decían entre ellas

-¡Nya! ¡Increíble!- Exclamó Rin- Es la primera vez que veo una chimenea

-Rin de hecho desde que éramos niñas siempre viniste aquí- Aclaró Maki mientras estaba cruzada de brazos

-¿Nya? ¿De qué hablas? Es que viendo la chimenea con Honoka- La tsundere se dio un facepalm, no entendía como alguien de tan poco cerebro hacía parte del grupo como de su vida, no tenía un jodido sentido.

-¿No es genial?- Ahora era Honoka- Oye, ¿Puedes unos fósforos o algo?

-Nosotros no usamos eso- Irrumpió la pianista mientras ambas chicas entraron en un pequeño susto- De hecho por el momento no está frío aún

Cerró los ojos

-Además, papá me dijo que será difícil para Santa entrar si ensucias la chimenea antes del invierno- Todas las musas quedaron mudas ante tales palabras, sobretodo Nico que quedó WTF… Maki Nishikino, supuestamente la chica más popular, la considerada talento natural de Muse, la chica perfecta, la zorra oficial del grupo, la fría y educada… ¿Resultaba que creía en Santa con tan solo 15 años?

-¿Papá?

-¿Santa?

-Eso es maravilloso- Comentó Kotori

-Tienes un padre amable- Agregó Umi

-Siempre solía mantener limpia esta chimenea, y efectivamente Santa vino todos los años. Como prueba de ello, si miran dentro...- Señaló a la chimenea donde efectivamente había unos dibujos bien hechos en papel carbón y hecho con crayones del mitico personaje junto a un texto que decía gracias y arriba en un marco estaba la imagen de un Santa todo musculoso y aceitoso, sin camisa mientras llevaba su costal al hombro (Algo nos dice que ese amor no es muy bonito).

De pronto se escucharon unas risas de un hombre que llegaban a ser escandalosas a lo cual las musas clavaron su mirada en cierto calvo superpoderoso que se reía señalando con el dedo pero no era el único, Homura Akemi, Konata Izumi, Matsuri Mizusawa y hasta Ritsu Tainaka se reían de la pelirroja la cual estaba en pausa como si hubiese hecho algo y la hizo quedar como una completa estúpida.

-Ja ja ja ja… ¡Que retrasada mental, póngale cero!- Decía Saitama entre risas mientras inclinaba la cabeza

-¿Creyendo en Santa? Ja ja ja ja… ¿No sabes que ese tipo era tu padre?- Decía Matsuri

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dos años?- Comentó Homura

-¡Oigan, no digan eso!- Reclamó Eli ya que posiblemente todo el grupo quedaba hacer en completa vergüenza a su amiga

-Oye, ¿Cuál es tu problema, rusa estúpida?- Señaló Ritsu en señal de querer dar comienzo a una gresca

-¡Oigan, no lo hagan!- Imploró Honoka con tal de llevar el problema a mayores- ¡Lo que están haciendo un delito!

-¡Sí! ¡Podría cambiar la vida de Maki-chan!- Reclamó Rin mientras estaba con un enfado y tratando de escudar a su amiga

-Pero estamos hablando de la elfa de la enana- Comentó Saitama dando como referencia a Nico la cual estaba en completo silencio mientras la malvada y tierna Matsuri la abrazaba rodeando el cuello mientras Ritsu y Konata veían con perversión un video porno mientras se reían a lo bajo aunque las burlas hacia la tsundere opacaban esa escena.

-No puedo creer que esa tipa rica…- Decía Homura que trataba de componerse pero era inevitable burlarse de alguien tan inferior como la pelirroja- Simplemente no lo puedo creer

" **Me gusta Maki-chan, por su inteligencia…"** \- Se escuchaba una voz infantil y rascosa mientras Konata señalaba en lo alto un video donde una pelinegra con ropas caídas y con manchas de alcohol aparte de que tenía una botella de cerveza Duff con sabor a aguardiente mientras tambaleaba y mantenía una cara de haberse drogado por días.

 **-"Me gusta su… Cuerpo, está para darle una buena tirada en la cama… Es toda una fiera en donde quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera e incluso reserva abajito por mí… ¿Ves brother?"** \- La loli hablaba entre risas mientras todas las demás presentes miraban algo sorprendidas por otra faceta más de su amiga, mientras ésta se rascaba la cabeza en señal de su horrible vergüenza y la pelirroja… Mejor ni se los digo.

-"Me facilita muchas cosas, un auto bonito, una mansión, un montón de sirvientes esclavos, una piscina enorme, un montón de plata, un montón de bienes… ¡Soy un puto Dios!"- Extendió los brazos a lo muy Jesucristo pero después hizo una cara de como querer asesinar a todos

 **-"¡Pero esa bastarda es una maldita tsundere, siempre termino abajo en las sábanas!… Pero miremos el lado bueno, puede que me haya clavado las garras pero me ha dado buenas ideas, como… Llenar toda mi mansión con un montón de mujeres Playboy que harán lo que yo quiera o ser una estrella de rock"**

En eso se acercó ni nada más ni nada menos que la pobre Mami Tomoe (Que estaba borracha) y se dieron buen momento lesbi, con lengua incluido

 **-"Para que necesito a esa subnormal cuando a ese premio mayor… ¡Mira tomate subnormal! Esto pasa cuando ni siquiera me dices algo bonito ni siquiera dices que me amas"-** Hizo la famosa pistola y luego… Digamos que después de aquello hubo un hardcore del bueno, donde por obvias razones la idol terminó siendo el macho caliente y todo eso en un XXX de una hora y media.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la tsundere por medio de una mirada fulminante mandó a todos afuera mientras cerró la puerta y como era de esperarse hubo una discusión muy al estilo de una pareja recién casada, las musas como los burlones escuchaban bambalinas el contenido de la gresca Maki seguía citando a Santa

-Nico-chan, si te sigues burlando de mí así, Santa no nos va a visitar jamás

-Pero amorcito-

-¡Que amorcito ni que nada! Si sigues así con otras viejas… ¡Realmente Santa no vendrá!

-¡Bien bien princesita!... No te preocupes, sé que eres una buena chica y Santa lo sabe… Así que mantén las esperanzas

Hubieron risas por lo bajo empezando por el pelón superfuerte y terminando en Nozomi que le costaba tragarse esa faceta de la pelirroja, ni que decir de Homura y Matsuri o hasta Umi se sacaba provecho hasta morirse de la risa.

(…)

Las dos tsunderes decidieron quedarse en la cabaña (Bueno solamente ellas dos), aunque la pelinegra estaba impresionada ya que era demasiado temprano la hora en que la pelirroja se iba a dormir (Por obvias y decembrinas razones).

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya te vas a la cama, Maki-chan ?!

-¡Ya son las 9! Si no nos acostamos pronto, ¡Santa no vendrá!- La pelirroja jaloneaba del brazo a su elfa pero ésta trataba de evitarlo, ella tenía muy justificadas como decembrinas, sobretodo estas últimas

-No Maki-chan, um… Tengo un trabajo importante que hacer

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con trabajo Nico-chan? Si no estás aquí, no podré dormir bien…- Ahora hizo uno de sus pucheros muy caracteristicos de su cliché- ¿Acaso otra vez vas tras de otra de esas viejas?

-No, no es eso amorcito

-¡Entonces ve a la cama ahora mismo!- Gritó

-Sí, ya voy…- Dijo entre dientes, era cierto tenía su guardadito pero era otra nada ni nada por el estilo, digamos que ella miraba hacia el traje rojo de Santa pero la propia tsundere más celos le arruinaron sus planes pero no del todo, ya que tenía en su celular a un ninja que debía que pagarle con tal de realizar una misión.

(…)

Ambas chicas terminaron yendo a la cama después de eso, y por la mañana, los regalos no estaban por ninguna parte. Tal como se temía, la pelirroja cayó en un pequeño estado de depresión. Estaba de posición fetal a lo Shinji y sufriendo a su estilo.

-¿Por qué no vino Santa?... Tal vez... He sido una chica mala...

Mientras tanto la pequeña idol miraba como la tsundere estaba en pleno síndrome de Shinji a lo cual pensó por un momento mientras veía a un costado cierto bulto rojo ubicado en el vestíbulo… Se suponía que ese ninja debía entrarlo por la chimenea pero lo dejó ahí, ya que decidió ir a su aldea por decembrinas razones.

"Wow, directo a la depresión... Tengo un regalo, por supuesto, pero... ¡ Ah, lo tengo!"

La pequeña idol decidió tomar el bulto y como lo planeó debía llevarse el agradecimiento, con una sonrisa y su tan camuflada actitud sonriente se dirigió a donde su novia la cual seguía en esa posición fetal y chupando un dedo.

-¡Maki-chan!- Trataba de inventarse la excusa pero debía ser algo que encajara y diera en el clavo- Esto, uh... Estaba en el ¿Vestíbulo?

La pelirroja alzaba la mirada, temía que ese rollo fuera una broma de muy mal gusto y obviamente podría serlo por ciertas aventurijillas que tuvo nuestra vecinilla. La idol mantenía el bulto entre sus manos y por lo menos tener otra oportunidad a su lado.

-¿Quizás Santa lo dejó ahí porque no sabía dónde estaba tu habitación?- Sonrió infantilmente- ¡Aquí tienes!

En eso la pianista se lanzó sobre el bulto y lo abrazó como si fuese una especie de muñeco que te compran en la tienda, hacía pucheros mientras se aferraba al objeto en cuestión mientras la loli sonreía con ese gesto de "Misión cumplida".

"Tendré que pensar en un truco mejor para el próximo año..."- Al menos ya veía con una sonrisa sincera aunque bien guardada mientras veía a su tomate sonriendo como una niña feliz, aunque ignoraba que una vez más el pelón y varios de sus amigotes se reían viendo aquella escena que por cierto les parecía ridícula, era como ver una situación que eran tan mala que era buena.

OMAKE

Un ninja de cabello largo blanco y uniforme rojo con los famosos detalles blancos estaba en preparada para entrar en la chimenea pero desde hacía varios minutos permanecía ahí con medio cuerpo dentro de ella. El shinobi decidió sacar su móvil para contestar para ayuda y su tono de voz se mostraba cierta molestia

-Hey, Nozomi, ¿ Todavía estas arriba?... Ahora mismo estoy haciendo un trabajo como Santa pero...Estoy atrapada en la chimenea… Necesito que vengas AHORA… Sí, estoy en casa de Maki-chan


End file.
